Fun Time Random Crap 3
by JuniortheHeroWriter
Summary: Part three of the Fun Time Series! This time with some surprises for two of my biggest fans! Well not biggest I mean... Whatever just read.


Fun Time Random Crap 3!

I do NOT own any of these materials they all belong to their own creators please enjoy!

JTHW: hey everybody! Now um before we get to the fun stuff I just wanted to answer not-logged-inXD's question about a few of my characters and they are: Dark, Neko, AJ, and Jack and he really wants to know where I got my inspirations for each of them so here's the story so don't leave just yet please I'll get to the funny stuff soon I'll start with the psychic electrical anime character you all know as: AJ, so thought of AJ in middle school I was playing an imaginative game with my two friends: Atreyu and Austin I would also say Arlo but he wasn't there at the time sorry Arlo, anyway Austin had his character known as: Anime Austin and his abilities were having water and psychic abilities and my other friend Atreyu also had an anime character who was known as: Ryoko (not really sure how you spell it) and this guy was OP as f*ck he had these weird random powers that I could never keep track of and skin harder than titanium how does that even work!? But Ryoko had a pretty neat back story I don't really remember much of it but I think it went like "when Ryoko was young his parents had probably died in a fire from his home and all he could see deep in the flames was the legendary Pokémon: Palkia" and that's mostly all I can remember oh and also I should mention if you all read "Evolution Disaster" you learn that AJ had been born in the Pokemon world well that goes for Anime Austin and Ryoko too (though I actually think Ryoko was born in the world of yugioh but I don't really remember) now I know what you're thinking "that's stupid" well guess what idiots a lot of humans from the world of Pokemon gain psychic powers but as for Anime Austin's: water abilities he also had a back story and here it is "he was born with it"… No I swear that's what he said hey he's not my OC so don't worry about it as for Ryoko gaining his powers… Um… I have no idea but anyway back to AJ this is his backstory "one day in the Unova region a beautiful child was born gifted with psychic powers and on the same day the child and his family was taking a vacation to celebrate but as they were on the plane a storm blows in and crashes the ship down the parents didn't survive but the child did some time later the child was adopted by a male Pikachu and female Victini and then child child had new parent along with four siblings a male Raichu who was the oldest, a male Pikachu who was older then the child but wasn't the oldest either, a young female Pichu who was clearly the youngest and finally the child's soon to be best partner, friend, and brother a ,make Victini who just so happened to be the child's age and as the years went by the Pokemon taught him to use his powers and since they were talking Pokemon they decided to give him the name: Junior (until he meets the original Junior then they change his name to AJ which is a better fit) and ten days after that when AJ was old enough about ten years old he went to the city so he could get some food for his family but then he saw a couple of robber stealing from a Pokemon Center so AJ went to stop them he chased them down all the way down to a power plant and had defeated them but after that AJ fell in some electrical chemicals causing him to gain the power of electricity so years later he had been training trying to control his powers wisely at the age of thirteen he was fully mature and had met Junior and decides to join him on his adventures he said goodbye to his family he was especially sad when he had to leave Victini behind but that was the way it had to be" and that's AJ's story his name used to be just Anime Junior but then I realized that it was pretty stupid so I decided to just call him AJ and well I guess that's all for AJ so now let's move on to Jack, Jack's full name is actually "Jack Hardy" (I'm not really good with names) and at first I was thinking of making him Junior's opposite having his own team of other versions of himself just like Junior but then I realized that wouldn't be such I good idea then I thought about making them rivals but then I decided against that as well because I noticed that Junior didn't have a have that WASN'T a Junior or another official character like Sonic the Hedgehog so I decided to make him and Junior friends and I also gave Jack Xblades which are supposes to be green blades made from Xbox 360 controllers that could change into guns as well and just for fun I also decided to make him a horny pervert just to make things more interesting and I guess that'll be all for Jack so now we'll talk about Neko, Neko as you can most likely tell from his own name a cat person called… Well a Neko I WAS going to make him a Junior buuut we already have a Junior who was shy and kind hearted: DJ the Mouse my Disney OC so I decided to just make him a non-Junior character and believe it or not Neko was born in KJ's world (which is… Kind of obvious now that I think about it…) and he's even best friends with Dark then dark version of Junior (there's also a light version of Junior but I'll probably put him in Attack on Junior 2 SPOILERS!) the reason why I made Neko a cat person is because I thought it would match his personality since he was also a little girly like Kevin but he's not important right now and now I do believe that is all I can say about Neko and now for the question that has been killing not-logged-inXD also to not-logged-inXD I know you wanted me to talk about Dark first but you know I wanted to get you excited… Like a fangirl… Please don't hate me anyway your question was: "what's happening with Dark?" and to answer that question iiissss… Can't tell ya

BOOOOOOOO!

JTHW: look I know you're hating me right about now but if I told you it would be a HUGE spoiler for Attack on Junior 2 and besides I'm sure you can figure it out I mean I dropped a lot of hints in Attack on Junior so I'm sure you'll figure it out but I will give you some service I'll give you this since you're such a big fan of Dark… For some reason and for everyone else CALM YOUR TITS WE WILL GET TO THE FUN TIME RANDOM CRAP IN A MINUTE! SO DON'T LEAVE!

In a strange world known as: the Soulless Realm we meet Junior facing off with the Soulless Captain

Captain: well I seen you've manage to save all of the other Juniors

Junior: damn right I did! Now give up

Captain: oh I don't think so I have one more trick up my sleave

Junior: huh?

Captain: behold! (snaps fingers) oh Dark!

Junior: Dark?

Then appears from the shadows was Dark

Junior: huh? Who's this?

Captain: why Junior this is your shadow remember when you were young you've lost your shadow during your first adventure?

Junior: um… Oh! That shadow! I remember!

Captain: and you know what that makes him? A Junior just like you and now he's on my side and he's as powerful as can be

Junior: no way! All Juniors are good! No matter how they look! Right Dark

Dark: (charges at Junior with great speed and brings out his dark sword)

Junior: AGH! (Blocks) h-hey! What are you doing?

Dark: I am the dark version of you it's obvious that I should be evil and bad

Junior: but you're me! You should be fighting the Soulless!

Dark: likely story (sword turns into a gun and fire at Junior)

Junior: ah! (Runs out of the way then hides behind a pillar) Dark! Come on! I know there's some good in you!

Dark: (appear next to Junior and grabs his neck)

Junior: ACK! GAG! *cough* D-Dark!

Dark: (uses his powers to push Junior into a wall)

Junior: AH! Ouch… Ok I guess I have no choice but to fight (gets up and brings out Styleblade) ok Dark let's see what you're made of

So the two fought bravely but it wasn't enough for Junior to keep up with Dark

Junior: (gets kicked down to the ground) ow…

Dark: …

Captain: finish him!

Dark: yes master (slowly walks towards Junior)

Junior: D-Dark…

?: Dark! No!

Then jumps in front of Junior was Neko

Junior: huh? Neko? Get away from him!

Neko: Dark! It's me! Neko your friend!

Junior: friend?

Dark: …

Neko: Dark, this isn't you! You're a nice person (takes a step forward)

Dark: (draws blade at Neko)

Neko: *gasp* *gulp*… D-Dark please remember who you really hard (walks closer to Dark)

Dark: (pushes Neko with his dark powers)

Neko: agh!

Junior: Neko!

Neko: ngh… (Continues to make his way to Dark) Dark… I'm your friend… Neko remember back when you saved me when we were kids? And r-remember when we decided to live with each other? (Makes it to Dark)

Dark: hmph! (Grasps onto Neko neck and lifts him up)

Neko: GACK! Agh!

Junior: Neko!

Neko: D-Dark (grasps onto Dark's hand) p-please! Remember me!

Dark: (throws Neko into a wall)

Neko: AGH!

Dark: (slowly walks towards Neko)

Neko: Dark… (Quickly gets up and holds him close) remember me! Remember our friends! Remember who you really are!

Dark: (prepares to finish Neko off)

Neko: AH!

Dark: ngh!

Neko: huh?

Dark: (holds head and gets on his knees in pain) GRAAAAHHH!

Junior: huh?

Neko: Dark!

Dark: *pant* *pant*

Neko: … Dark?

Dark: … (Glares at Neko and gets up)

Neko: D-Dark

Dark: (hands gets surrounded in darkness)

Neko: (shuts eyes tightly awaiting his death)

Dark: I… I… (Point hands at the Captain) I remember! (Fires dark blasts at the Captain)

Captain: AGH! Damn! What the hell!?

Dark: (faces the Captain) sorry pal but my bind with Neko is too strong for any mind control you can throw at me!

Neko: *gasp* Dark!

Dark: (helps Junior up)

Junior: alright Dark! So what now Captain looks like your plan failed

Captain: hmph! You may have won this round but you're still in my world and you will be destroyed along with that pesky cat! (Vanishes)

Dark: well that's that

Neko: Dark! (Hugs Dark tightly and cries in happiness) I'm so glad you're back!

Dark: Neko… (Holds Neko back) I'm sorry if I hurt you

Neko: it's ok I'm fine really

Dark: good because if anything happened to you I'd…

Neko: (holds Dark's hand and smile)

Dark: (holds Neko's hand)

Jack: (off screen) GAAAAYYY!

End of that scene

JTHW: well there you have it and it was all for you not-logged-inXD now that you're satisfied we can finally get to the Fun Times! Enjoy you idiots!

Turn Down for Akane

Akane (Kampfer: um excuse me boys but could you turn down the music please?

Jeff, Tom, & Jack: TURN DOWN FOR-

Mikoto: (turns into her kampfer form and points gun at the three) I said turn it down

Jack: ok! Ok!

Wake up Connie

Connie (SNK): zzzzzz

Kenneth: …. EY CONNIE!

Connie: AH! WHAT!?

Kenneth: WAKE YOU ASS UP!

Connie: BITCH I'M UP!

Kenneth: OK!

Brother Love

Matt the Mouse: hey DJ

DJ: yes?

Matt: (puts paws on his shoulders) you were adopted, that's why you have big ears and I'm a white mouse

DJ: … What? ;_;

Sonic's reaction to Sonic Boom

Sonic (STH): … What the? (Sees his new designs in Sonic Boom) no… NO… NO! (Gets on knees) NNOOOOO!

Silver (STH): IT'S NO USE!

Ash the idiot

Ash: hey Pikachu! What do you wanna do now?

Pikachu: pika pi

Team Rocket (dressed like astronauts): hello young man!

Ash: cool! Astronauts!

Meowth: quickly we need your-

Junior: STOP!

*silence*

Junior: *deep breathe* Ash… Are you f*ckig serious right now?

Ash: what?

Junior: Ash look at these three do you think they look familiar?

Ash: um… No

Junior: sound familiar?

Ash: … No

Junior: … How about the guy that's as big as a meowth! Does that seem suspicious!?

Ash: not really

Junior: IT'S TEAM ROCKET YOU IDIOT!

Ash: what!? Team Rocket?! Where!?

Junior: … YOU STUPID ASS BI-

Battle of the Berries

Junior: ok! Time to use one of my berries!

?: hold it right there!

Junior: eh? (Sees Pacman from: Ghostly Adventures) the hell? Pacman? You look different

Pacman: hey! You ripped me off!

Junior: what?

Pacman: I use berries to power up! You can't just steal my ideas!

Junior: ok first of all I have no idea what you're talking about and second I came with up with the whole berry thing first!

Pacman: no! I did!

Junior: no I did!

Pacman: no I-

Junior: (turns into Aqua Junior and blows Pacman away)

Pacman: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Junior: your reboot's sh*t!

Talking horse

Jean (SNK): hey Jenny I-

Jenny: OH SH*T!

Jean: AH! What!?

Jenny: oh Jean! Hahaha my bad I *chuckle* I honestly thought you were a talking horse! BAHAHAHAHA!

Jean: *groan*

Santa's coming to town

Bouncer: ok people! Tomorrow morning! Ten AM Santa's coming to town!

Sora: SANTA! OH MY GOD! I know him! (Grabs Bouncer and stares at him in the creepiest way possible) I know him…

Bouncer: Sora, you're scaring me…

The secret in Eren's Basement

Eren: *pant* *pant* oh sweet Maria! I-I finally made it to the basement! Now (walks over to a box) to see what my dad has been hiding… (Opens box)… WHAT THE HELL!? (Picks up a porno magazine) PORN!? MY DAD HAD BEEN HIDING PORN!?

Jack: HEY EREN!

Eren: huh? Jack?

Jack: why the hell are you in my basement?!

Eren: wait, what?

NEW HEROES OF OTHER WORLDS

Junior: WOO! FINALLY! Let's gets this show on the-

*canceled*

Junior: DAMMIT! Not again!

Question time!

JTHW: HELLO EVERYONE! I'm back with another question this one is from: Animehugz her (or his I have no idea) question is: "why were Jessie and Ryu fighting over Junior in the last Fun Time Random Crap?" well it's simple Animehugz because both Jessie and Ryu both love Junior and there can only be one! For Jessie is because she loved Junior ever since the day they first met so I guess it was love at first sight hehe and as for Ryu… I… I really don't know you're gonna have to ask Ryu about that 'cause I'm not really sure well… I guess that it's so… ONWARD!

Toons NEVER die

CJ: MIKEY! MIKEY! MIKEY! MIKEY! MIKEY! MIKEY! MIKEY! MIKEY!

Michael: that's it! (Stabs CJ)

CJ: GAH! (Falls down)

Michael: AAHAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY!

CJ: (gets up) hey Mike!

Michael: what the!? How are you still alive?!

CJ: toons NEVER die remember?

Michael: (shows a clips of the villain from "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" dying from dip) but there's freaking video proof right here we can see it!

CJ: well beggars can't be choosers

Michael: … What?

CJ: I'LL BE ON FOREVER!

Michael: …. FU-

The run

Mila the Absol (Animehugz Pokemon OC): (runs through the forest with Melody the Cleffa)

Melody the Cleffa (Animehugz other Pokemon OC): wweee this is fun Mila!

Mila: well I'm glad you're having-

SJ the Squirtle: (charges at Mila and Melody with his fist glowing) FOOOOOCCCUUUUUSSSS

Mila: holy Arceus…

SJ: PUUUUUUUNCH!

Mila & Melody: NONONONO! WAIT!

BOOOOOOOOMMM!

Mila: ouch….

SJ: bad… Idea ugh…

JTHW: hey everyone! I'm sorry folks but that's all the time we have for today! But I hope you enjoyed reading this and I hope I was able to answer your questions and I hope you have a nice day! See ya later

CJ: WOOO YEAH! WORDS! REVIEW AND STUFF!

End :P


End file.
